Digitized
by Sol-leks
Summary: What if by some strange reason, the clone of Sora that Datamon created returned to the real world.
1. Default Chapter

Digitized  
  
  
  
Sora's POV  
  
One minute I was changing into my clothes for school. I picked my green skirt out of the closet and turned around. There I stood mere feet in front of stranger that had my face. She had a more defined structure and unrully hair, but essentially...me.  
  
"Who...who aare you?" I stuttered. I blinked and widened my eyes in shock.  
"I'm Sora Takenouchi, pleased to met you...Sora." she grinned evilly.  
"Who are you? And how did you get in my room?"  
"I told you...I'm you...more or less. I think less and I came in your room through that." She leaned back pointing over her shoulder at the computer. The digital gate flickered off.  
"That's impossible. You can't be me. You're just a look a like. How do you have my face? How did you come through the digital gate?" This imposter was wearing a yellow fleece and jeans. She had a hip pouch too.  
"Come now, nothing is impossible. Come on don't you remember?" She asked circling about me. I drew a blank expression. "Does a pyramid sound familiar. Datamon made a digital clone of you...ring a bell?"  
"You died. I saw it. After Tai and I escaped, I saw you scatter into millions of pieces!"  
"You just don't get it. What happens to digital creatures that die? They either go primary village to be reconfigured and reborn. Or they are discarded into digital darkness and become one with Apoclymon." I swear her cherry eyes glowed into red eyes. She continued pacing. "Then you guys came destroyed him and caused the digital world to be reborn. I was one of them. I am you. I have all your memories as well. Well only up to the time Datamon copied them. From then on, my experiences took a different course." Sora started to take off her clothes in front of me. Each article of clothing dissolved like dying digimon. She then took a pair of my uniform started dressing into it. "So this is what all the high schooler's wear. Nice."  
I stared at her from foot to toe. She was more me than...me even. It was surreal.  
"What do you want from me?"  
"Your life." she said smugly.  
"What! There can't be two Sora's." I said.  
"Well, between you and me...and since I'm digital. I guess you can call me Soramon."  
"I said there can't be two of us! I have a life and a boyfriend, and it would really complicate things!"  
"SORA WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO." I heard mom scream.  
"No one!" I called. "Just mimi on the phone."  
"You have plenty of time to chat in school, now get ready before you miss the bus." she hollered. Moms voice made Soramon grow in resentment. Mom and I didn't get along back then and this Sora must never gotten things patched up with her.  
"As you were saying, you had a boyfriend. Wow. I can't wait to see how much Tai's changed."  
"Tai? Tai's not my boyfriend." I almost laughed. "We're just friends. Best frie..."  
"Save it sister. I know how you...we feel about him."  
"Felt about him. But Tai is a blockhead and he never returned my calls and after years of waiting, people change. You think I was gonna wait my whole life for that Half-whit? By the time he asked me out, I was already infatuated with Yama."  
"Yama? We promised ourselves that we would wait forever for that boy."  
"Things change, Soramon." I said awkwardly.  
"I mean, we shared our entire childhood together. We bleed together, played soccer together, my gosh, we played in the sandboxes together as tots and climbed trees. We shared our first kiss...though it was out of 7-year-old curiosity. I'm still in love with him!" she called twirling and landing on the bed holding her arms to her chest. She sighed.  
"You didn't grow up like I did. Things are different. For one thing. Mamma and I are close. Tai is virtually unchanged. Except Davis wears his goggles now."  
"Tai hasn't changed? I have to see him again. Even just as pals." she jolted up and took my arm in a pleading manor. Then she spun around and looked in the mirror."  
"My hair! It looks nothing like yours, Sora."  
"It doesn't have to." I stated.  
"But yours is so pretty. Make it like yours." I picked up the comb and started part for Sora. Her hair was dryer. I started spraying some hair gel on so I could re-train it. It was the best I could do being that I couldn't just cut her hair my room. I pulled her to the mirror and positioned my head next to hers.  
"There, you're my spitting image."  
"So how about you take my classes and I can skip school?" I grinned.  
"No way, you need your education. I learned all sorts of stuff in the digital world. I can hack into any mainframe in the world. But I'm willing to share half your classes. We'll switch every other class and you can ditch in the girls locker room every other class."  
"Great. Having a clone was starting to look good." I grabbed my book-bag and started to leave for the bus. I turned around asked. "Can you grab my stuff for practice."  
"Where do you keep you pads and shoes?" she asked.  
"Oh, I forgot. I quit soccer. We...er...I play tennis now."  
"Tennis?" she asked in disbelief. She picked my racket and handed it to me harshly.  
"Heres the plan," I started. "I leave for school. You wait in her. Then mom leaves for the shop and then you can walk to school. Meet me in an hour so you can take over 2nd period. Which is English: second language. There, I'll give you a list of all our classes. Deal?"  
"Deal. So if I run into Matt, do I kiss him on the cheek and hug him or do I hold hands?"  
"Peck him on the lips!" I said in anguish.  
"Why Matt?" she muttered. "He was always an arrogant hot head. All he had was good looks."  
"Yama-baby changed. He's actually very soft spoken." I corrected. Then I left.  
"One more thing." I heard.  
"What!" I called heading back.  
"How do you get to the high school?"  
  
Later that night  
  
Soramon's POV  
  
I laid in bed staring at the ceiling. Sora was laying beside me.  
"You think this bed can fit the both of us?" I asked.  
"Probably...no. That's why you're getting the floor."  
"Me? I slept on a floor, no, cold hard digiworld ground for almost 5 years!"  
"Its my room!" she yelled.  
"Fine." I grunted. "You think tomorrow, you can change my look. Maybe give me a whole make over so I can be some one else?"  
"Sure, why?"  
"I want..." I looked down for a moment in red-hot embarrassment and then whispered. "Tai."  
"Tell me the details." Sora squealed. "What did you say to him today?"  
"I said 'hi Tai.' I couldn't say anything else that sounded too suspicious. I mean, I went to school as you and didn't want you to sound nuts if I started drooling over him."  
"Drooling?" Sora laughed. "Its just Tai!" she stated.  
"Just Tai? He's grown. And he's hot!"  
"Ha...you've got it bad, Sora-girl."  



	2. A new identity and home.

Soramon's POV  
  
I waited until Sora started doing my hair differently. I closed my eyes and felt her hands mold my hair differently. Now I was just thinking of names.  
  
"Um...How about Nora, or Laura, or...no it can't rhyme with Sora. That's too odd. Claire! Perfect. Claire Kamiya! First, you need a 'real' last name." Sora said.  
  
"Claire? Umm..I like it. How about Claire Kido. I can dye my hair blue and say I'm Joe's cousin."  
"Um. Blue? How about dying it black. That'll divert Tai's subconscious from recognizing you for me. Otherwise you're Dead on Arrival." Sora said.  
"Black?" I asked. "Why black?"  
"It's dark where auburn is light."  
"How about bleach blond?" I asked. "Then you can alter my hair style again."  
"Well...Yeah, that'll work. In fact, I'll have Matt make a place for you crash in his place and you can enroll in school as his cousin."  
"Um...Matt's cousin?" I asked puzzled  
"Yeah, he won't recognize you as me. You tell him that your a cousin of his and he and his dad wouldn't know the difference. I'll show you his family album and you can start memorizing his family on his moms side. Then when you get to Matt's apartment, tell him you ran away from home. Give him a hug and pretend you guys are best pals and used to play tag at all your family reunions. Tell them you're from their mom side of the family. Mr. Ishida has probably no idea who you are and wouldn't want to be embarrassed by asking you to verify that story. And he probably lost connection to all of Ms. Takashi's relatives. Leaving you a perfect story." she said.  
"And with the blond hair, and a familiar face such as yours. Mentally he'd think I was familiar yet he won't be able to place his finger on it. He'd be clueless and yet undoubtful." I said. "I think you should whack me with that tennis racket."  
"Why?"  
"Then I could say that my family abused me and that's why I'm running away."  
"Sure. Mr. Ishida is a softy and I think he always wanted a daughter." Sora laughed.  
"Okay. So its settled. I'm now Claire Takashi on Matt's mother's side. Give me two suitcases and pack it with some uniforms and miscellaneous clothes that you know Matt has never seen you wear."  
  
Later that day.  
  
....  
"So you see Matt, I have no place to go and since you and I have always been so close, I was thinking I could move in with you guys. I won't be a burden. I swear. I can take the coach. I'll cook and clean. Just don't call my mother. She'd kill me." I pleaded. Though it was an act. It was working. Matt looked back at his dad who was puzzled as he was.  
"Um, Claire? Who was mother again?"  
"What? You remember, your aunt..." I said.  
"They said you, Mr. Ishida, had the best memory and that why you are such a well positioned news chief. I bet you know."  
"uhhh...Of course I do. I'll take your stuff. You can take Matt's upper bunk. Matt's brother is never around anyway."  
"Oh how is little TK?" I asked reassuring I was indeed their family member.  
"Fine." Matt said.  
"Aunt Ruthy wants to give their regards too."  
"How is Aunt Ruth?" Matt asked.  
"She's getting senile. I don't think she remembers me anymore. Even on the good days." I said.  
"Well now that it's settled, Matt can you show me around Odihba. It must be years since I've last seen you."  
"Yeah, years." he smiled in a worried and concerned look. It was sort of cute.  
  
After strolling around the park we came across Tai. My heart fluttered. He had one foot planted on a park bench drinking a sports drink. Sweat dripped off his chin.  
"Good game, Daisuke, but youth and brilliance never beats age and experience."  
"Yeah, yeah." said the smaller boy wearing Tai's goggles. I assume he was Daisuke. The boy grabbed his stuff.  
"Davis, aren't you forgetting something?" Tai said holding his hand out. The younger boy grumbled and slammed some money in his hand.  
"See ya. Think about it this way. It's not like I'd let my sister down. I mean she'd kill me if I lost and she had to actually date you."  
"You don't gotta rub it in, Tai. I just had to try. You understand."  
"Hey Tai." Matt called.  
"Hey Yams." Matt cringed and I could tell Tai had some satisfaction in calling him that.  
"Tai, this is my...errr...cousin...Claire? Yeah Claire Takashi." he said. And I can't believe Sora thinks Tai is dumb. Tai gazed at me and then he smiled.  
"Hi, I'm Tai. Have we met?"  
"No." I said casually. "Never seen ya. I used to visit Matt in Highton View all the time, but that was years ago. Did you live there too?"  
"Yeah" he eyed suspiciously. I was so scared. The last thing I needed was for Tai to blow my cover.  
"Hey, Tai, I know you have trouble finding a date for Homecoming. Why not take my cuz?" he said. Tai turned red.  
"What you're kidding me. A handsome face like that has trouble finding a date? I'd be happy to go." I said butting in.  
"Well. It's not that I have trouble. It's just that I didn't plan on going. I mean I like this girl, but she's taken." he said gloomily.  
"Oh, that's okay, I you don't have to go with me." I said disappointed. "Come on, Matt why don't you finish showing me around Odihba."  
"Um, Claire?" Tai called.  
"Would you mind if I showed you instead?"  
"I'd love to." I gasped.  
"Perfect," Matt said. "I gotta see Sora anyway. I'll catch you two love birds later." he said darting off. Then he stopped. Looked at me, and then shook his head.  
"Shall we?" Tai offered. I grabbed his arm and smiled. "You do look awfully familiar. By the way, if that offer of going to the dance still good, I'd like to take it."  
"Sure."  
"As just friends, right?" he asked.  
"Just friends, I confirmed." I was a little peeved he had his heart set on some one else.  
"Let me guess. You have a thing for Sora."  
"Did Matt say that?" Tai sounded a little angry. "That little punk," Tai chuckled. "Tell Matt he has nothing to worry, Sora and I are just best friends. I've known her longer than I knew Matt. He has no reason to be jealous at all. If anything, I should."  
"Are you?" I asked.  
"A little." he answered.  
"I know you just met me, but I feel like I've known you my whole life. You can tell me everything."  
"Funny, and you look familiar too, but if you must know, yes, I'm still madly in love with Sora, but if she's much happier with Yamato. Who am I to argue. All I want is for her to be happy. I don't need her feeling sorry for me."  
"Awww...that's so sweet. I sure hope she appreciates you." I added.  
"Well enough about my heart break. Tell me about you? Like how you got that unsightly bruise. Did your family do that to you?"  
"Yeah, you could say some one very close did it. I ran away from home and moved in with Matt, even though I'm from the Takashi side of the family."  
"Really? You look nothing like TK or Ms. Takashi." Tai pointed out.  
"Well, how many blond haired kids you know that live in Odihba?"  
"Yeah, actually I do see it." Tai nodded.  
"Wanna get bite to eat. I mean, I just beat my friend Davis for some cash. It'll be on me."  
"Well, how about you play me? Loser buys." I scuffed.  
"You play?" Tai was shocked. "The only girl I know who could play soccer, was Sora."  
"There's a lot you don't know about me. Care to find out?"  
"After I womp on you in good old Euro football."  
"Later Tai. For now, it's too late. You offered, so it's on you." I pointed out.  
"Besides I'm the only one can stop that cross flank goal shot you do."  
"How did you know I do a cross flank?" Tai caught my mistake.  
"I just saw you do it to that Davis kid." I pointed out.  
"Oh. Well, lets get some food. I'm famished." Tai.said. I wasn't surprised. He's always hungry.  



	3. School and ffriends

Soramon (Claire's POV)  
  
After Tai dropped me off at the Ishida's apartment. I entered. Mr. Ishida was listening to a recording of Buffalo's migrating. I entered Matt's bedroom. The date with Tai was fun I wanted to do it again. It was simply fun. Not all that romantic, but what do you expect on a first date. I was eager to contact my 'master copy'. Duplicate or twin or doppelganger sounds too, equal. I was but a copy. A digital copy. Matt was fining tuning his guitar. He strummed a bit and then laid back in his bean bag cushion. I took off my clothes down to a T shirt and pants. I threw my stuff on the top bunk. I took my nightclothes and left for the bathroom. I needed a long shower.  
  
"Hi Matt." I waved. He looked up.  
"Oh, hi. Dad enrolled you in school. So starting tomorrow you'll have classes there."  
"Thanks."  
  
When I got back out from the shower. My hair was pulled back. I checked to mirror for any roots. The last thing I needed was red fiery hair to grow out. I may need Sora to do a re-dye. I made sure I brushed my teeth. Though it was weird. I haven't done that in years. In fact, technically, I never did that. My memories are only of Sora doing that. I'm a digital image and don't need to do things like that. That's one thing different between Sora and I. I don't produce sweat or fowl odor. In fact, I don't even smell like a human. Which is why the real Sora left me some perfume.  
  
"So Claire, did you and Tai hit it off?" Matt asked.  
"Umm...He's very nice. I like him a lot."  
"But..." he implied.  
"But what?"  
"Well, what else happened?" he grinned.  
"She walked me home and i kissed his cheek."  
"Oh, well you just met him."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I mean, don't get too attached. It's not his fault he can't hold a steady relationship. Especially when he's in love with my girl. He never came out and said it, but I know." he stated.  
"Well, this Sora person must be really special for you two fight over her like that." I said pretending I never met here.  
"She is. Really special. I love her to death."  
"Awww...that's sweet. Poor Tai." I said.  
"Why poor Tai? I don't think he loves her as much as I do."   
"Can you see it from his point of view. God, Matt, when did you get so insensitive?" I asked. "Oh wait, you were always like that." I laughed.  
"I guess I used to be." he said gloomily. "I think you're right about that."  
"Don't be sad. I was just kidding. Come here." I said. He obeyed and I hugged him. Then some thing weird happened. I felt some sort of serge. I think I liked it. He was very warm. He wrapped his arm around me briefly and then stepped away.  
"That's odd." he muttered. I laughed at his response.  
"What ever happened to that girl I used to be jealous of." I started making up small talk, which just contributed to ruining his memory as he tried to recall me as his long lost cousin. This really humored me.  
"What girl."  
"She used to dress in pink all the time and cried about getting sand in her eyes at the playground. She had weird cow girl clothes."  
"Oh...that's Mimi. She moved to America. But she says with her Aunt during vacation. She spends those weeks with Izzy, ah another friend of mine."  
"Matt?" I asked. Matt crashed down on his bed. I was curious as to what happened while I was in the digital world.  
"Yeah. What?" he asked in a tired expression.  
"Can you tell me about you life from about the past 5 years till now?" I asked. I switched the light off and climbed into the bed with him. I stretched across. I didn't plan to fall asleep next to him, but that's what happened as he just started telling stories and stuff. It was weird, very weird. Although I loved Tai, I know why the real Sora fell in love with Matt in the first place. He was caring, open and warm. So very warm. I woke up to find him all ready changed for school the next day. I got changed and grabbed my stuff.  
"Umm. Claire? How are we related?" he asked. "It's not by blood is it?"  
"No, why?" I asked.  
"Cuz."  
"I can't wait till this weekend. That dance will be great. I'm really eager to go with Tai. I know I can get him to like me." I stated.  
"You really like him huh?" he asked.  
"Well, cuz, like I said. Don't get your hopes up. He maybe single, but his heart belongs to some one else."  
"I just met, Tai, it's not like I'm looking for something permanent anyway." I stated.  
  
As we past the middle school, Matt yelled to his brother.  
  
"Hey squirt. Look who's moved in with us?" Matt said.  
"Who." said TK running to the school gate.  
"It's our cousin Claire." Matt said totally convinced that we were related.  
"Hi TK, remember me?" I asked.  
"Who are you? You're not my cousin." he stated flatly. Hmm. Apparently TK is a little brighter than the rest of his family.  
"Well you were little then. You must have forgotten me. You were so cute. You used to wear some green bucket hat in those days." I stated. This would be totally screwed up if Tk went home and told his mom about me.  
"I guess I did forget you. But I think I remember bits and pieces about you. Yeah, you do look familiar." Tk said nodding. He either tricked himself or lied to me to save himself from embarrassment.  
"Well, Matt and I have to go. See ya later TK."  
"Yeah, see ya." he said.  
  
I followed Matt. I think we're close now. I think he was like a big brother to me now. Being that I was living under the same roof as him. I followed Matt all the way to Sora's locker.  
"Hey, morning Sora, honey." he said kissing her on the cheek.  
"Morning Matt. Who's this?" she grinned and then gave me a look of mock jealousy.  
"This is my cousin, Claire." Matt said.  
"Oh really." Sora said raising an eyebrow. Then she started laughing hysterically. Only us two knew the joke and Matt was left in the dark.  
"Honey, are you alright."  
"Fine dear." Sora coughed. "I just thought she was another love obsessed fan and so I was getting envious for a moment." Sora sighed in relief, but I knew she was joking.  
"Nice to met you Claire." Sora said giving me a wink.  
"You too, Sora." I said.  
"Wow." Matt said.  
"What?" Sora asked.  
"If I didn't know any better. You two look more related than I do. I could have sworn you two had the same complexion. It must be the lack of coffee this morning." Matt shook his head.  
"I'm off to home room. Claire, if you need anything, Sora is your girl. She knows everything." Matt added as he kissed Sora and left.  
"So?" Sora asked. "What do you think of him now?"  
"I suppose he's cute and tender and loving, but I had a date with Tai."  
"Really? You work fast." Sora joked. "I can't believe that cousin story worked!"  
"Me too. I thought you said it was a perfect idea. Now you say it's a miracle?" I asked.  
"Well, it worked didn't it?" Sora said.   
"How's my hair?" I asked.  
"Not like mine, so its good." she said. She was straight to the point. Which is the way I liked things. Duh, she's me.  
"I'll see ya later." she added.  
"Bye."  
"Oh one last thing." Sora said. "I talked to Tai on the phone for about 2 hours!"  
"What did he say?" I asked.  
"He was talking about he girl he met. He said she was incredible. She played soccer, loved adventure, loves picking flowers. My gosh. I never heard Tai talk this much about a girl ever. I guessed it was you."  
"Really? Tai noticed me? I seemed to have made it clear that he only liked me as a friends and that he was still in love with someone else. Which I assumed was you."  
"Yeah, he did notice you. Tai is a guy. You can't understand what he's thinking. Trust me, Sora, you got him hooked" Sora said.  
"Don't call me that! It's Claire." I hissed checking both ways. Sora laughed.  
"Oops, sorry."  



End file.
